Marti's Sexventures
by harryfreek
Summary: Marti explores ex with her 2 older siblings...    YURI/LEMON/INCEST


Derek was in his room, reading his new playboy. It had just come in the mail today. He was especially interested in the photos of his favorite actress, Natalie Portman. With every flip of the page, his cock was getting harder and harder. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer, so he took off his shorts and boxers, and stated jerking off. Just as he started, his little sister Marti burst through the door. She said in shock, "Derek, what are you doing"? Derek was completely embarrassed to be caught by his baby sister. But then he thought she's not a baby anymore. He was 25 and she was 14, maybe they could have some fun. He said, "Marti, have you started sex ed in school yet"? "Ya, we started 2 weeks ago. Why?" "Have they told you what a blow job is?" "Ya, it's when you suck on a guy's penis...why?" Marti's thoughts went instantly to Derek's cock and she was surprised how OK she was about what she was thinking about. "Would you like one Derek?" "Sure," he replied, a bit surprised at how willingly she played along. She got onto his bed and lowered her head between his legs. This was the first blow job she had ever given and she hoped she was doing OK. She put the tip of Derek's cock in her mouth and started bobbing up and down his cock. His cock was 8" long and she was able to fit the whole thing I her mouth. As she sucked his cock, Derek was panting and moaning. His moaning made Marti feel all tingly in her private spot and she also felt her undies getting wet. Derek pulled his cock out of her mouth and then asked her, "Do you know what eating out is"? "No, what is it?" asked Marti. "It's when a boy sucks on your vagina and I've been told it feels really good." "Well can we try it?" asked Marti, "It sounds fun". Without another word, Derek lifted Marti's dress and pulled down her panties. What he saw was truly beautiful. He saw a pussy that had never been touched. It was soaking wet and perfectly tight. He lowered his head between her legs and started licking. He parted her lips with his hands and stuck his tongue inside. With this, Marti let out a gasp. She had never felt this way before. Derek started exploring and Marti was moaning in pleasure. Sensing that she wanted to go further, Derek inserted a finger in her pussy. With this, Marti let out a huge gasp. She had never felt anything like it. Derek thrust his finger in and out of Marti's pussy while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit. Marti felt a wave of pleasure wash over her and she expelled some kind of liquid from her vagina. "Derek," Marti said worriedly, "What just happened"? "You just had your first orgasm and you cummed! Now, do you want to feel what real sex is like?" "Yes please!" "OK," said Derek in anticipation of Marti's tight pussy said, "I want you to sit down on my penis and as you sit down, I'm going to rub your clit. The first time I go in, it might hurt. Hopefully, the pleasure from me rubbing your clit will cover up the pain. After that, it's all pleasure. OK, ready?" Without responding, Marti lowered herself down onto Derek's huge cock as he rubbed furiously at her clit. She winced slightly as he popped her cherry, but soon let out a moan of pleasure as he started thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. The pressure on his cock was so much that he cummed inside Marti. This caused Marti to cum all over Derek's cock. He pulled out of her pussy and cum started dripping out of her pussy. They both collapsed on bed and drifted into dreams of each other.

Several weeks after her encounter with Derek, Marti has wanted to learn more about sex. She had taken out a book from the library and had googled different techniques to recreate the sensation and also how to make it better next time. She found out that a dildo is just like a penis but you don't need a boy to use it. She had looked up where to get one but since she was only 14, she couldn't by one. Then she thought Casey was 25. She might have one. Marti snuck into her room and looked around as to where she might hide such a thing. The most logical place would be her underwear drawer. She opened the drawer and shuffled stuff around. She found a shoe box. She opened it and found several dildos in different colours and sizes. There was also one that was on a harness. She knew that no one was home, so she thought she would try out one of the dildos. She stripped down into just her underwear and lay down on Casey's bed. She had picked out the blue dildo. It was about 6 inches. She put it in her mouth to get it moist. She then started rubbing her pussy through her underwear. She could feel herself getting wet. She pulled down her underwear and kept rubbing. She slowly slipped on finger in her pussy. It felt really good. She slowly started moving her finger in and out. She started gaining speed and she added another finger. She knew no one was home so she let out several loud moans. Meanwhile…..

Casey was home early. Her interview hadn't gone well. She had finished her undergraduate degree and she was applying to medical school but she wasn't getting accepted anywhere. All she wanted to do was to go to her room and relax. As she approached the stairs, she heard moaning coming from upstairs. She dashed upstairs and burst into her room. Lying on her bed was Marti, completely naked, with a dildo in her pussy. WTF!

Fuck. She was busted. She quickly tried to pull the blanket over herself, but, alas, she was lying on top of it. She reached for her shirt, but then stopped, because of Casey.

She knew this was wrong, but she was kind of tuned on by this. She had never thought of Marti this way. She really wanted to join in. when she saw Marti reach for her clothes, she grabbed her wrist. She forced her to lie back on the bed. Casey then leaned down and started passionately kissing Marti. She could tell that Marti was hesitant, but this felt so good, she didn't care. Eventually, Casey felt Marti give in and start enjoying this. Casey could feel the wetness growing between her legs. She started trailing kisses lower and lower on Marti's body, spending quite a few minutes on each small, barely there breast.

WTF was happening! Her older sister Casey was lying on top of her, and they were making out. At first she tried to resist, but then if felt kind of good. It was certainly more passionate and loving then with Derek. As she nibbled on my breasts, my hand made its way back down to the dildo in my pussy. I slowly started to move it in and out again. The double stimulation was intense. I was reaching my climax when Casey stopped me. She took the dildo and went over to her dresser. She took off all her clothes, then attached the dildo to the harness and strapped it onto herself.

She was all equipped. The dildo of Marti's choice was strapped into the strap-on. She climbed back onto the bed and lay down next to Marti. Marti felt the dildo pressing against her.

Marti moved over allowing Casey to lie flat on the bed. She then lowered herself down onto the dildo. It felt so good. She slowly bounced up and down on the dildo. Her small boobs were slightly jiggling from all the motion.

Casey was enjoying the view. She also liked the friction the harness was causing on her clit. She was getting just as much stimulation as Marti. She started to thrust into Marti, causing them both to moan.

Suddenly, Marti got off the dildo and removed the harness from Casey's hips. She lowered her face between Casey's legs and set her mouth to work on Casey's pussy. She tried to recreate the feeling Derek made her feel. It seemed like it was working because Casey was writhing on the bed, clearly enjoying it. When Marti came up for air, Casey beckoned her over. Casey instructed her to sit on her face. She obliged. She leaned over and continued to attack Casey's pussy. At the same time, Casey started doing the same. Both girls were moaning in pleasure. As if on cue, they both cummed into each other's mouths simultaneously. Marti climbed off of Casey and they kissed furiously. They then snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
